


Happiness is a Single Word

by NikAdair



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Slight Manga Spoilers, aquarium, aquarium date, proposal, suga is a sucker for jellyfish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikAdair/pseuds/NikAdair
Summary: Look. Suga was a simple man. He liked eating far too many sweets in the middle of the day. He liked listening to music so loud that he knew the neighbors could hear it. He liked sitting in the park in the middle of the night looking up at the stars. And he especially liked going to the aquarium in the middle of winter.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Happiness is a Single Word

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of DaiSuga Week! Had to go with Aquarium for this prompt because I am a sucker for aquariums.  
> I also went with a fluffy fic for this one to make up for my last one. Hopefully this makes up for it!  
> Also, the slight manga spoilers tag is just for post time-skip jobs, nothing to big!  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Look. Suga was a simple man. He liked eating far too many sweets in the middle of the day. He liked listening to music so loud that he knew the neighbors could hear it. He liked sitting in the park in the middle of the night looking up at the stars. And he especially liked going to the aquarium in the middle of winter.

Or really, any time of year. It just so happened that it was the middle of winter. And he and Daichi were walking up to the aquarium, huddled together to fight off the cold. Suga, for his benefit, was vibrating with excitement so much that he was sure he was giving off enough heat to keep the both of them warm. But he liked being hugged close by Daichi. He was a simple man.

They were hit with a blast of warm air as soon as they walked through the doors, and Daichi sighed, making Suga chuckle. “I swear, you have the climate control of a lizard,” Suga teased, pulling himself away so he could shrug out of his coat.

“Look, not all of us can be so full of energy that we radiate heat,” Daichi teased back, taking Suga’s coat and hanging it with his.

“One of us has to have all the energy in this relationship, and it most certainly isn’t you,” Suga said, handing him his gloves and hat.

Daichi rolled his eyes, stowing them in his coat pocket. “You only have all this energy because you not only dealt with the first and second years in high school, but because you’re also a kindergarten teacher. I can only imagine what would happen if you didn’t have their energy.”

Suga leaned into his side, deflating a little. “You don’t know what it’s like to deal with them, Mr. Police Officer. You’ve never seen so many teary eyed looks when they’re told they can’t play in the snow. Or when you have to tell them that the class hamster ran away to avoid telling them it died.”

“Oh, my poor Suga, having to take care of kids. I can only imagine what you’ll be like if we have our own,” Daichi said with a laugh.

“Ew, please no. I like being the only child in the apartment, thank you very much,” Suga said, scrunching his nose. Daichi laughed more.

“Don’t worry, the dog is enough for us,” he said, wrapping an arm around Suga’s shoulder. Suga laughed, leaning into his side.

“You and your damn dog. I swear, you love him more than me,” Suga pouted, albeit a fake pout.

Daichi squeezed him a little. “I couldn’t love anything more than you, babe.”

Suga’s face flushed, and he ducked out of Daichi’s hold, walking up to the glass tank in front of them. “Stop being so gross.”

-.-.-

They made their way through the different exhibits -- taking some time at the manta ray one to pet them (Daichi had taken plenty of pictures of Suga’s excited smile as he did so), basking in the warmth of the tropical oceans exhibit and taking the time to find Nemo solely to say they found him, and they paused at the penguin exhibit.

“I still don’t understand how penguins are considered part of the aquarium. They really should be in their own building,” Daichi said, sitting on one of the empty benches in the room.

“You’re not supposed to understand. You’re just supposed to enjoy them,” Suga said, sitting next to him. He kicked his feet a little, watching the birds swim through the water while others huddled together on the ice. “They’re just here living life, that’s all. Just like us.”

Daichi shook his head, kicking his foot a little. “Ah, yes, the glamorous life of life in captivity. A life I could only dream of having.”

Suga shoved him with a laugh. “If you want a life of captivity so badly, I can just lock you in the apartment.”

“God, please no. I love that place, but I could not be stuck in it every hour of the day. I’d go insane,” Daichi grimaced.

“So quit making fun of the penguins,” he said, rolling his eyes at Daichi’s laugh. He leaned against his shoulder, Daichi wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close. “Thank you for taking us here today,” he said softly.

Daichi squeezed his arm a little. “Of course, anything for you, love. You seemed like you needed a day like this.”

Suga hummed, smiling as he looked at their reflection. Daichi’s eyes were trained on the birds above them, watching them move, and he could see the wonder in his eyes. The way they sparkled under the lights, his expression a little in awe. He knew that Daichi enjoyed the aquarium as much as he did, even if he didn’t show it as much.

“Come on, we still have more to see,” Suga said, pulling Daichi up with him. “Besides, we haven’t gotten to my favourite part.”

-.-.-

Suga’s favourite part, as odd as Daichi found it, was the cnidarian exhibit -- the jellyfish and the corals and the anemones. He couldn’t explain why they were his favourite. It probably had something to do with the way certain species glowed in the dark cases. Or the way they floated at the mercy of the slight currents in the tanks. Or just the way they looked. It didn’t really matter why they were his favourite, they just were.

He immediately walked up to the center tank -- a rounded dome lit up brightly and putting off the most light in the room. The sand floor was covered in young jellyfish that had yet to mature enough to float -- suspended upside down and moving at the mercy of the slow current without any risk of injury. It reminded him of clouds.

Daichi wrapped his arms around his waist, and he smiled, leaning back against him. “I don’t think I could ever get tired of watching jellyfish,” Suga said, eyes trained on the tank.

“I don’t think I could ever get tired of watching the smile you have when you do,” Daichi whispered. Suga’s face burned, and pulled away, walking to another exhibit.

“I thought I told you to stop being gross,” Suga said, trying his best to hide the smile from his voice.

Not that it did much. Diachi laughed, walking up to him. In front of them, moon jellyfish floated bumping into each other and passing around each other. They looked so free inside their little tank. They glowed a soft white from the black light shining down on them, making them look like their namesake.

“You call it being gross, but I call it showing you how much I love you,” Daichi whispered, his arms once again wrapping around his waist, his chin resting on his shoulder. Suga hummed, his face still burning. They stood like that for a few minutes, both caught up in the way the jellyfish moved, before Daichi spoke. “I actually have something I need to talk to you about.”

Suga turned his head to look at him, and his heart stuttered with how much love he saw in Daichi’s eyes. Daichi smiled at him before letting him go, taking a few steps back. “I’ve been trying to figure out the best way to say this, but every time I sat down to write it, it always came out wrong. So if I say anything wrong or embarrassing, just know that I didn’t plan any of this.”

“Plan any of what?” Suga said, brows furrowing in confusion. Daichi shook his head with a smile.

“Suga, I’ve been in love with you for years, probably since our first year in high school. I was such a coward back then when it came to feelings though, so it took until right before our third year that I got the courage to tell you. And you saying you felt the same felt like staring at the sun and basking in its warmth.”

Suga bit his lip, his heart stuttering again.

“When we ended up going to different colleges, it was honestly one of the hardest things at that point. But we made the whole long distance thing work, even if it was just a few hours away. And now look at us, having been dating for almost seven years. I don’t think I could’ve loved anyone more than I have you, and I don’t think I want to.”

Daichi’s voice had grown softer, and tears stung Suga’s eyes. He watched Daichi get down on one knee, and his breath hitched in his throat. “Koushi, there’s no one else I’d want to spend the rest of my life with.” Daichi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. “Will you marry me?”

The tears that had threatened to fall started and Suga nodded. “Yes. Yes. A thousand times yes,” he said through the tears, falling to his knees and pulling Daichi into a tight hug. He pulled back, smiling brightly through the tears. “I love you, Daichi. So so much.”

“I love you too, Suga,” Daichi said, his own eyes sparkling with tears. Suga smiled more, kissing him, putting all of his love in it. Daichi laughed, kissing him back.

There, in front of the jellyfish, in one of Suga’s favourite places, he’d found the exact definition of happiness. It could be explained in one simple word, wrapped with all the love he had in his heart. That word? Daichi.


End file.
